Soul Collector:30 Days
by lil-anime-angel
Summary: Inuyasha, a soul collector is punished to live on earth like all living beings for 30 days. Kagome lets him live with her but she doesn’t know his secret. Problem: He had to take a soul of one of his friends that his made when his thirty days are up.


**Soul Collector: 30 Days**

**Summary**- **Inuyasha, a soul collector is punished to live on earth like all living beings for 30 days. Kagome lets him live with her but she doesn't know his secret. Problem: He had to take a soul of one of his friends that his made when his thirty days are up. **

**This story's prob. gonna be a thirty chapter story. Ya know one chap per day but you neva know well on wit the story! Enjoy and don't 4get to review!**

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

**Chapter 1   
The Punishment**

" Oh God! Please don't die on me. Please. You have to make it through…" a woman cried holding the hands of a loved one while traveling in an ambulance to the hospital.

" Ma'am, this is incredible. He's made it through the most critical stage. He's going to me alright. We're going to get him to a hospital and he'll be taken care of well," a paramedic said.

" Oh thank God!" the women cried with tears of happiness.

…

Although somewhere, 'they' were not happy at all…

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

" Damn! I lost again. Come on, come on, come on. Lucky throw and I'm winning big bucks," a man with long silver hair chanted.

"Ahem." A man with a short ponytail appeared behind him.

" Oh hey Miroku! You won't believe how much I lost today. Man."

" Uhhh… Inuyasha, the boss ain't very happy with you," said Miroku. " You realize that you yet again missed out on callecting a soul that was suppose to leave, no?"

" About that. Well I'm sorry and it'll never happen again kay?" Inuyasha said with an annoyed tone.

" That's the thing. The boss said you missed out too many times and you're letting the whole life cycle fall out of place. So we had to give you a punishment. Think of it as a lesson for not completing your job."

Before Inuyasha could complain or do anything violent, Miroku snapped his fingers in a forest surrounded by the beautiful, natural wildlife.

" You, Inuyasha, is a soul collector. You have a duty to fulfill. Without you the life cycle will not balance out. This is the reason why all the soul collectors were created, to balance it. This was boss's order so I'm afraid I can't do anything about it my friend. Due to your absence at 'work' so many times, so are to live on earth like all regular humans…(looks at Inuyasha's hair, eyes, ears, fangs and claws)… er living beings for thirty days."

" What!" Inuyasha cried. " Me! Live on earth? You've got to be kidding me."

"I'm sorry Inuyasha but there's nothing I can do. Take care." Miroku patted his friend on his back and disappeared.

"Hey! Wait!" Inuyasha growled. "Stupid. Stupid Stupid…" he muttered.

Whoooooooosh 

An arrow whizzed passed him and landed on a tree behind him.

" Freeze! Don't move or I'll be forced to shoot," a voice shouted from somewhere behind a tree. To Inuyasha, it must have sounded like a girl because due to his excellent hearing. He eyed the direction from where the voice came from and certainly, a girl walked out steadily holding her bows and arrows in ready position prepared to shoot if needed. The girl had long raven black hair and chocolaty brown eyes. Inuyasha rolled his eyes. '_Oh great. Just what I need. Can this day possibly get any worse_!' he thought. He raised his arms up in the air." Ummm… hi?"

"What are you doing on my property?" the girl asked bows and arrows still raised.

" Your property? Well maybe consider the fact that I might not have known that since this forest is in the middle of nowhere," he replied completely stating the truth. The girl narrowed her eyes at the rude comment. Soon though, she lowered her weapon. '_Wow_' she thought. '_Silver hair and…cat ears_?'

" What's your name and how did you end up here?" she asked.

" The name's Inuyasha and…

'_I can't just tell her that out from nowhere and I'm a soul collector and I've been punished for not killing someone. WoW. So believable._' He thought

…I can't seem to remember how I got here. I must have bumped my head on something. I can't remember anything." ' _A little lie won't hurt_.'(Little did he know)

" Oh. Okay. Come with me," the girl said as she turned around to leave. Inuyasha obeyed her and followed.

" My name is Kagome Higurashi and this forest is a part of my shrine that I run with my mom, grandpa and brother. Lately, there has been a lot of intruders around the area. Thieves and robbers have started to come around here very often and there has been a lot of murderer scenes. I'm sorry if I've frightened you," She looked at Inuyasha. He raised his eyebrows.

"Feh! Me? Scared? Yea right. I'm not weak like humans." Kagome glared at him. She had to be polite. But why be so polite to someone that rude.

"How old are you?" she asked.

He thought for a moment '_uh 500?_' " Twenty-seven. You?"

Kagome smiled. " I'm twenty-five. Hey. We're here." They walked up the steps to a beautiful and quite large shrine.

"Mom! Mom! You're back," a little boy shouted as he ran towards the two. " Who's this?" he asked pointing to Inuyasha.

Inuyasha looked at Kagome.

" This is my son Kielle. He's seven years old." she said.

" You're married?" Inuyasha asked.

Kagome looked down. " Um… well… I used to be until he passed away. Her eyes started to water at the thought of it. Inuyasha gulped. HE hated seeing women cry. Especially such a nice girl. It was like chaining him up and whipping him without being able to do anything about it. He put a hand on her shoulder. Kagome looked up and strained a smile.

"You better change out of those clothes. We should go and buy you some later." She looked at Inuyasha who was wearing a red t-shirt that was half torn and dirty and pants with similar features. It kind of gave the impression that he hasn't changed in a month or so already.

"Can't we just give him some of Daddy's clothes?" Kielle asked.

Kagome paused. Then she smiled.

"Sure. I'm sure they'll fit him perfectly. Why don't you go get them Kielle?" She ruffled his hair and he rushed in to get the clothes.

OoooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooO

Kagome smiled as Inuyasha walked in front of her wearing the freshlt changed clothes she had given her.

"So you really can't remember where you live or anything do you.?"

"Duh! That's what I said. Are you deaf women!" Inuyasha spat poking her head.

Kagome glared at him. That just cost her all the patience she had with him. She clenched her fists and…

"You dumb, inconsiderate, stupid, conceited, egolistic, idiotic, moron, asshole JERK! You just had to say those things didn't you. You just had to be mean. I'm giving you a place to stay, clothing to wear and food to eat and this is how you act towards me! You pig! Do you have absolutely no idea on how to treat a girl with respect you ass!" She screamed at him. HE closed his eyes and covered his ears. When she was done. He was surprised how a pretty small girl could burst like that. He had never expected her to explode like that.

"Damn women. Alright alright. You didn't have to yell you head off. Geez." He muttered back rubbing his poor ears. He sat down on a sofa. Kagome tried to calm down. The last thing she needed was for someone, especially a total stranger to come to her house yelling at her and bossing her around. But she reminded herself that she was a nice and caring person unlike some people and there was no reason to waste her energy on that…that 'thing'.

They were acting like six-year-olds arguing over who gets the last piece of cake or who has the better teddy bear and their moms just yelled at them for not being nice to each other and were now sulking, pouting and being mad at each other. Kagome though, couldn't help noticing Inuyasha's ear twitch.. So tempting. She just couldn't resist the temptation to…

"Aiiiiiiiiiiie! What the hell are you doing?" Inuyasha yelped while jumping out of the seat.

Kagome blushed. " Well I couldn't resist. You know, your cat ears are very soft and fuzzy,' she said timidly. Inuyasha blushed at the first comment. He popped a vein on hid head.

" They're DOG. D-O-G. Dog Ears! Not cat! And don't touch them!" he yelled.

Kagome played around with her fingers. " Oh. Sorry. Touchy touchy. So you're…

"A half demon," he answered before she could finish.

"Oh. Okay. That explains the hair and the eyes and stuff."

At that moment, Kagome's mom and grandpa walked in.

"AiiYaaaaaa! A demon in the house. I must vanquish it!" he cried. He took out a charm, did a little move and stuck it on Inuyasha's forehead.

"Evil Spirit! Forever be gone! HYA!"

"What the…" Inuyasha gave Kagome a weird look.

Kagome chuckled nervously.

"Umm…gramps. I don't think it'll work and he's only have demon and he'll be staying in the extra guestroom for a while if that okay with you." She said using one breath.

"Of coarse honey. It's nice to have guests over." Kagome's mom said.

"Thanks." Kagome got up and told Inuyasha that she'd show him to his room. She gave her mom a kiss on the cheek before leaving the room.

"Oh dad. Don't cry. I'm sure he wasn't evil so the charm didn't work," Mrs. Higurashi said assuring the now crying grandpa.

"But but but it was my best!'" he cried.

OooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooO

"You're going to be staying here for awhile so make yourself comfortable," Kagome said to Inuaysha.

"Feh!"

Kagome sighed.

"Maybe I'm not the only who needs to change into clean clothes. You need to take something called a shower you know.," Inuyasha said sniffing the air. The truth was he thought that she smelt too good but obviously, Kagome didn't know that.

"Okay! That does it!" Kagome squeaked. Her face turning read from anger. She bonked him on the head hard and jumped on him and attacked him. The door slid open.

"What the hell are you doing to Kagome!" a voice roared. Kagome went stiff. Uh oh. She knew who that voice belonged to…believe me, she knew that voice too well….

OooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooO

**Well that's one chapy done for now!**

**Inuyasha- Yo! Did ya have to make Kagome bonk me on the head so hard!**

**Kagome- Well you deserved it after all the mean things you've done to me. Humph**.

**Me-** **Calm down calm down. You'll each have your chances of getting hurt. No need to argue over who gets to go first.**

**Kagome---Inuyasha-****-----------( - -')------------ Let's get her. Okay on the count of three. One…two…THREE!**

**Me- AHHHHHHHHHH!**

**Kagome-** **(dusts off her hands) There. All done.**

**Me- (Croaks) Now onto the next . Though I probably won't update soon due to the Ahem injuries (glare) but I do want to work on my other two fics – Secret Garden and Learning to let go. Now don't forget to click that box on the bottom left hand corner and review . ! Thanx bunches and join me next time on in a deep voice the SOUL COLLECTOR: 30 DAYS**


End file.
